


RP

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, also there is a stethoscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: Wonshik has a problem but doctor Jaehwan is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say in my defense.

Wonshik stared at the closed door in front of him, and for a moment his mind went blank. He rubbed a hand over his face as he counted down in his head, listening attentively. Behind him, everything was silent, and no sound filtered through the door either.

When he got to zero, he exhaled deeply, and lifted his arm to knock.

“Come in,” came a high voice from the other side, and Wonshik opened the door and pushed it in, stepping into the room, and he tried his hardest to keep his expression in check— his poker face was cracking, but he bit into his cheek from the inside the keep himself from bursting out.

Jaehwan was sitting behind a desk, typing away on his computer, and when his eyes fell on Wonshik’s walking form, he smiled up at him with a slightly surprised, but satisfied look. He pushed himself away from the desk a bit and leaned forward, his brown hair spilling over his broad shoulders, fanning over his chest. It glinted silkily in the desk lamp’s light.

“Ah, welcome, please have a seat,” Jaehwan said, his voice still higher than usual, and gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Before Wonshik sat down, he saw Jaehwan grab the hem of his white pencil skirt and tug it lower on his thighs, rather unsuccessfully.

Wonshik was a hair’s breadth away from crumbling to the floor, and he flexed his abdominal muscles as he grabbed the armrest of the chair.

“So,” Jaehwan spoke up, placing his elbow on the desk and propping up his chin. He blinked at Wonshik slowly, his eyelashes long, coated with the residue mascara. He glanced at Wonshik expectantly, lifting an eyebrow. He tipped his head forward in a barely visible fashion, and widened his eyes for a quick moment.

“Ah, yes,” Wonshik blurted out suddenly, remembering why he was there in the first place. “I— I have a problem, doctor.”

Jaehwan nodded, his full attention on Wonshik. He opened his mouth slightly— his lips glinted moistly, a layer of peach lipgloss that made his lips appear even plumper than they were. Or maybe it was just Jaehwan pursing his lips in a way, and for a moment, Wonshik couldn’t tear his eyes off the sight of them.

Jaehwan cleared his throat, voice still high.

“And what seems to be the problem?” he asked as he smoothed a hand over his hair, pinky finger stuck out. His large hands seemed elegant in that gentle movement, and Wonshik couldn’t wrap his mind around the sight.

Everything he saw contradicted with everything that he had previously known about Jaehwan.

Wonshik jerked his head to the side a bit in a way to shake his head, clearing his mind. He had to focus on the present.

“I—” Wonshik started, and chewed on his lower lip. Blood rushed to his face, feeling his cheeks burning with shame. “I think I have— erectile dysfunction—”

God, why the fuck was he doing this?

“Oh my,” Jaehwan clapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in surprise. “That is horrible,” he added, and pursed his lips in concentration as he turned back to his computer, and typed something in.

Wonshik had the urge to bury his face in his hands— that or leave the room and never come back.

The seconds ticked by in complete silence, only broken by the clicks of the keyboard and the mouse, and Wonshik shifted in his seat rather uncomfortably.

His half-hard cock brushed against his thigh as he tried to cross his legs, then changed his mind mid-movement, and brought his leg back down.

Jaehwan glanced at him from behind the monitor, and though it was covering half his face, the way his eyes crinkled, Wonshik knew that the other man was smirking. Wonshik’s hands twitched with the urge to hide his face in embarrassment.

He would never hear the end of this.

“Well,” Jaehwan spoke up with a sigh of ultimate finality. He tapped his fingers on the surface of the desk, his cuticles broken and some of his nails jagged after he had probably chewed on them when Wonshik wasn’t paying attention. “I will have to examine you.”

Wonshik forgot what he was supposed to say the moment Jaehwan pushed himself up and adjusted his skirt— his thigh muscles flexed as he leaned down and grabbed a stethoscope off the desk, and then his hairy legs came into view as he padded over Wonshik with his socked feet.

He motioned for Wonshik to push himself away from the desk with the chair, and Wonshik obeyed without a word.

When Jaehwan knelt down between his legs, Wonshik almost choked on his saliva.

The other man threw his hair over his shoulder so it wouldn’t be in the way, and placed the ends of the stethoscope in his ears, while he pressed the other one to Wonshik’s thigh.

“I don’t think it’s how a stethoscope is supposed to be used,” Wonshik commented, and after a pregnant moment, Jaehwan let out a frustrated huff and yanked the instrument out of his ears.

“Which one of us is the doctor, you or me?” he asked with a scowl, his voice no longer high. “I’m the doctor— or do you want to start it all over again?”

“No, God help me, not again,” Wonshik said without thinking, lifting his arms as if he would be able to stop Jaehwan from leaving or forcing him to go out again and start the whole thing over.

“Then be a good patient and let the doctor treat your—” Jaehwan snorted in amusement, “ _erectile dysfunction._ ”

Wonshik groaned. “Jesus Christ.”

Jaehwan abandoned the toy stethoscope and climbed even closer, hooking his arms over Wonshik’s thighs to pull himself up, and after a brief glance at Wonshik’s face, he began to work on Wonshik’s belt and zipper.

Wonshik lifted his hips when Jaehwan tugged at his pants, and almost gasped out when he felt Jaehwan’s hand on his crotch, still through his already soiled underwear.

Jaehwan hummed, back to his role of a doctor, and pressed a tentative finger against Wonshik’s cock before he palmed it and began to rub at it.

Wonshik moaned, and his legs twitched when Jaehwan pulled him out of his underwear, wrapping two fingers around his cock.

He began to pump, gradually tightening his hold on Wonshik’s cock, and like that, it barely took Wonshik a minute to become fully hard, already a panting mess in his seat. His jaw was slack, mouth open, and drool almost spilled over his lips.

Jaehwan hooked his fingers into Wonshik’s briefs, pulled it down a little bit more to free Wonshik’s balls, and leaned it to take Wonshik into his mouth without giving Wonshik even a moment to catch his breath.

Wonshik’s hand flew to Jaehwan’s head, and he fisted the wig on the other’s head. Jaehwan hissed when Wonshik pulled at his hair, but continued to bob his head up and down lightly, taking more of Wonshik with each one until his nose bumped against Wonshik’s crotch. He stayed there for ten seconds, deepthroating Wonshik until he let out a gagging sound, his chest expanded with a muffled cough, and then he pulled away.

Saliva dribbled down Jaehwan’s lips.

Wonshik pulled the wig off Jaehwan’s head and tossed it away— Jaehwan’s real hair looked like a bird’s nest, but Wonshik didn’t care about it, not one bit, because Jaehwan had stepped away from him to do a little show of pulling his briefs off from underneath the skirt. Wonshik took that time to kick off his pants and underwear.

When Jaehwan climbed over Wonshik, kneeling at his sides in the rolling chair, the tight skirt was bunched around his waist, giving Wonshik a clear view of his already hard cock, precum beading at the tip.

With one hand, Jaehwan held onto Wonshik by his shoulders, and lifted the other between them to push two fingers into Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik sucked on them, but when Jaehwan pulled them out, he brought his hand up to his own mouth to spit on his fingers for some more lubrication. He reached behind himself, and let out a satisfied exhale as he pushed in.

Wonshik watched as Jaehwan stretched himself with rapid thrusts, his own hands resting on Jaehwan’s hips. His stomach squeezed as he took in the sight in front of him— Jaehwan fucking himself with three fingers, head thrown back and neck exposed, lipgloss smeared on his face and white shirt askew on his shoulders— he looked filthy, and Wonshik could easily come without being touched.

And then Jaehwan pulled out, grabbed Wonshik firmly, and sat down onto his cock in the most unceremonious way.

Wonshik let out a moan, and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s narrow waist, pulling him against his chest for Jaehwan to rest his head on his shoulder as he got used to the stretch of Wonshik’s cock inside him.

Wonshik, for one, was ready to cum, but he willed himself— he almost cried out when Jaehwan shifted, and lifted himself off Wonshik’s thighs slightly, just before Wonshik could have slipped out, and then slammed his ass back down.

From then on, there was no stopping.

Their skin slapped against each other loudly as Jaehwan kept chanting broken words, a mesh of _oh fuck yes_ and Wonshik's name, and some more _yes_. Wonshik tried to thrust his hip upwards to meet Jaehwan in the middle, but he was pretty restrained in his position— instead, he grabbed Jaehwan’s waist, and dictated the pace with his hands.

“I’m— I’m—” Wonshik choked out, and before he could properly warn Jaehwan, he came inside, his orgasm washing over his body in one powerful wave that Jaehwan helped ride out as he kept grinding against Wonshik’s crotch, back and forth, instead of going up and down.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan bit out, rose to his knees, groaned at the loss as Wonshik slipped out and reached for his own cock between them. He jerked himself off with frantic movements, and soon he was coming as well, spilling himself all over Wonshik’s chest and chin.

“My shirt—!” Wonshik cried out in surprise, but Jaehwan dropping back down into his lap and going pliant against his body cut him off.

“You came inside me, you fucker,” Jaehwan panted against his neck, and a shiver ran through Wonshik’s spine when he pressed a kiss to Wonshik’s neck, sucking slightly. He let out a sound of struggle, flexing his legs, and Wonshik felt something dribble onto his thighs.

Wonshik reached up and flicked at Jaehwan’s ear weakly.

“So,” he exhaled, eyes closed. He let his head rest against the back of the chair. “What’s the evaluation, doctor?”

Jaehwan let out a snicker, and slipped his fingers into Wonshik’s hair at the base of his skull. He leaned in.

“Your cock works just fine,” he whispered into Wonshik’s ear, and then added after a moment: “But we’ll have to do some more tests, just to make sure.”

Wonshik laughed. “Just no more roleplays, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will not rest until i see jaehwan dress up as a nurse or something.


End file.
